


On the Subject of Pain

by NeoQwerty



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Character Study, Chimer/Dunmer Philosophy of Pain, Gen, Post-Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, The Nerevarine Has Nerevar's Memories, male dunmer Nerevarine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoQwerty/pseuds/NeoQwerty
Summary: After Corprus and the events of Morrowind, Nerevar Reborn feels... Unreal.





	On the Subject of Pain

Pain. Pain is supposedly something transcendent, something that delineates and shows the boundaries of their bodies.

He no longer feels pain. Has felt it leave him, piece by piece, as Corprus ravaged his flesh and twisted his mind, and though Divayth Fyr's concoction has prevented further damage to his mind and appearance, to Fyr, the increase in pain tolerance was a positive, alongside his growing invulnerability to damage.

He has based his entire world around pain, shaped himself with it, built up his armor and his foundations from it. And it is now gone, leaving the world strangely distant. The sword can no longer harm him, though he still feels the sting of word and gaze, things he never quite learned to protect himself from.

But without the grounding presence of his body's pain, he feels... Unreal. Illusory. Misaligned. As though he is merely a spirit, going through the motions of living for the sake of others, grounded only by the faint red pulse he can taste-see, caged between his swordlike bones.


End file.
